


Amoria

by literarynonsensefics



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Fluff, Valentine's Day, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarynonsensefics/pseuds/literarynonsensefics
Summary: Valentine's Day Feysand fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @literarynonsense!

 

Inspired by a tumblr post which you can find [here](http://myhighladyfaeofthenightcourt.tumblr.com/post/157536190211/rhysand-i-wasnt-sure-what-kind-of-chocolates-you).  

 

* * *

 

I had never celebrated Valentine’s Day as a mortal.  Even when my family had money, me and my sisters had been too young to give or receive gifts.  Isaac had tried once, bringing me a chunk of chocolate.  But I couldn’t take it—it must have cost him a small fortune considering nobody in our village even made chocolate—and made him eat it instead.

 

In Prythian, however, it was a much bigger deal.  It wasn’t called Valentine’s Day and it didn’t take place during the Winter.  It was a Spring holiday called Amoria, celebrated a few weeks after Starfall.  Rhys told me it originated in the Dawn Court, something about healing one’s soul with the company of a lover.

 

During the war with Hybern, he had briefly mentioned it, but passed it off as much less important than it actually was.  Now that we had peace, we could finally celebrate.  And the Night Court planned to do it properly.  

 

“Alright, the last thing we need is an arrangement of flowers just along here.  Elain can handle that, right?”  Mor and I were walking down the hallway of a manor Rhys had rented out for Amoria, her heels clicking against the wooden floors.  We were both wearing regular Night Court attire, but Elain had given us handmade flower crowns for our heads.  Mine was currently strung into my High Lady diadem, a golden braid Rhys gave me when we were officially married.  Elain had made one for everyone, and it made me giggle to see Nesta grumble and pick at it when our Illyrians wore theirs with pride.      

 

“Yes, I’m sure she’d be happy to help.”  We were hosting a ball, and Mor had persuaded me to let her plan the whole thing.  I had wanted to get a planner, or figure it out myself, but Mor…

 

Mor was happy, and since Amren had left to be with her family, that was a rare occurrence.  Her and Azriel had _finally_ gotten together, thank the Mother, and that helped, but Mor missed our Tiny Ancient One.  We all did.   

 

“Hey, hate to interrupt, but can I grab Feyre for a sec?”  Rhys had winnowed to the middle of the hall, almost tripping me and his cousin.  When we locked eyes Rhys grinned, his entire face alight.  I’m sure I was wearing the same goofily happy look.  It had been a year since we mated, but I doubted the bond would be fading anytime soon.

 

“Of course, so long as you bring her back.”  I waved a farewell to Mor as Rhys hooked his arm through mine and lead me away, his hair tickling my neck.  

 

“I hope you don’t mind-”

 

“Please, I would much rather be with you.”  I stepped out from his arm and grabbed his hands instead, swinging them around in between us.  “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing, I just have something for you, love.”  He snapped and a small box of chocolates appeared in his hand.  “A gift for you, Feyre darling, for Amoria.”  I grabbed the box, and unwrapped them.  They looked delicious, and I popped one into my mouth.

 

“Cauldron, these are amazing.  Thank you, Rhys.”  I finished the first one quickly, but before I could reach for a second, Rhys caught my hand.  “Hey!”

 

“Don’t eat all of them!”  He urged.  “I have, um, more.”

 

“More?”

 

“Yes, one hundred ninety-nine more boxes, to be exact.”  When I started cracking up, he blushed, which only made me laugh more.  “I wasn’t sure which chocolate you liked, I panicked.”

 

“Oh come here, you.”  I pulled him into a kiss, my hands kneading through his hair and his finding my hips like they always did, like it was the most natural position to be in.  When we separated for a breath, I hugged him.  Hard.  “That was adorable, thank you.”

 

“Of course.  And you don’t have to be embarrassed that you didn’t get _me_ a present.”  The arrogance was back, all evidence of him blushing gone like they were never even there.  

 

“Oh but that’s where you’re wrong.”  I tugged on his tie to bring him closer to me, whispering in his ear.  “I have a bunch of presents for you, but they’ll have to wait until later tonight when we’re in bed.  Alone.”  A deep chuckle erupted from his chest, and I leaned into the vibrations.  

 

“Do you, now?”

 

“Oh yes.”  I released him.  “But you’ll see, no sense in ruining the surprise.”  I popped another chocolate into my mouth, delighting in the way his eyes followed me as I licked my lips.  “Or the chocolate.  I’ll see you tonight!”

 

As I walked back to Mor, the box of chocolates sitting comfortably in my arms, I could feel his eyes watching me go.  I poked around the bond, waiting for him to open up a space for me in his mind.

 

_You’ll be happy to know that my dress for this evening will be rather...accommodating of the warm weather._

 

_Will I?  And why is that?_

 

_Because it means I won’t be wearing much underneath._

 

Even down the hall, I could tell he was smirking, immensely satisfied.  Amoria was a wonderful holiday.    


End file.
